Valley
|Food Cost = 300 |image = Valley.png|Special Parts = Flint, Bait|parts food cost = 230 |parts time = 1 hour|Locations = Strand, Field}} Unlocked after exploring Swamp. This location unlocks: * Strand after completely exploring Valley. * Field by planting the seeds. * Gets Bear's Knife Robert Story * You notice Robert has been losing weight lately, even though the rations have been very generous. * You must confront him with the matter, otherwise his health may deteriorate soon. * Confront * Robert is fully aware of the problem, but can't explain what is happening. * You could give him more rations. * You could secretly observe his eating habits. * You could call his bluff and demand answers ** 1) Rations *** Robert gets double rations to help him out, but this doesn't go unnoticed by the others. *** Soon they demand double rations as well. *** Great. Do you now increase all rations? *** 1.1) 300 food **** All survivors have a feast, but Robert doesn't seem to get any better.. **** You are baffled. *** 1.2) Back ** 2) Observe *** You decide to observe his eating habits. *** Continue *** It doesn't take long to see where the problem is. *** Robert is vegetarian. *** You could tell him to quit the habit for survival's sake. *** You could allow his eating habits. *** You could change what types of food you forage. *** 2.1) Quit **** Forcing him to change his habits will definitely leave a mark but hopefully make him regain some weight. **** Robert's Skills will decrease by 3, his max will increase by 50. **** 2.1.1) For It ***** Robert accepts your decision albeit under protest, ***** Continue ***** Robert gets -3 to all Skills. ***** Robert gets +50 max . ***** Okay (end of dialogue) **** 2.1.2) Back *** 2.2) Allow **** Letting him eat what he wants will give Robert confidence that you understand him, but it will negatively affect his health. **** Robert's Skill will increase by 5, but his max will drop by 80. **** 2.2.1) For It ***** Robert is delighted you let his diet be. ***** Continue ***** Robert gets +5 to all Skills. ***** Robert's gets -80 max . ***** Cool **** 2.2.2) Back *** 2.3) Change **** Forcing everyone to change will certainly generate a lot of conflict, but would be the most healthy for Robert. **** Robert's Skill would increase by 6, his max by 60. The others would get a Skill penalty of 3. **** 2.3.1) For It ***** Robert is happy about the change in food policy, the others, not surprisingly, just give you cold stares. ***** Continue ***** Robert gets +6 to all Skills. ***** Robert gets +60 max ***** Other Survivors get -3 to all Skills **** 2.3.2) Back ** 3) Bluff *** You call his bluff and demand to know what is wrong with him *** Robert tries to evade you, soon the others join in and defend him from your questioning. *** It is no use. *** Back Seeds story * In the mud you find a handful of seeds. You try one and it tastes good and nutritious. What do you do with them? * 1) Eat ** You pocket the seeds to eat them when huger strikes. ** You get seeds. ** Okay (end of dialogue) * 2) Plant ** You decide to plant the seeds and see what grows out of them. ** You find Field. ** TIP: Explore the Field location to see what became of those seeds. ** Okay Shimmer in the river As you walk on the river bank, a shimmer catches your eye. It is coming from the river bottom. * Investigate * The river here is strong and fast. How should you investigate the shiny object? * 1) 300 ** You build a raft and successfully float to the object. ** You pick it up from the dirt and discover it is a pretty pocket knife. ** You wonder who left it there. ** You get Bear's Knife. *** (Editor's TIP: You can keep this item by bribing Bear at the Hidden Hut with 200 '' ''to keep the knife. Equipping this before returning or bribing the item to Bear will result in not being able to gain Bear as a survivor member.) ** End * 2) 250 ** You tie the rope to a tree on one end and grab the other end as you walk in the river. ** You manage to get the object and pick it up. It is a pretty pocket knife. ** You wonder who left it there. ** You get Bear's Knife. ** End * 3) 50 ** You jump into the cold water and try to swim up towards the object. The current is strong, it takes all your Health to reach it and pick it up. ** Exhausted and back on shore you give it your first inspection. It is a pretty pocket knife. ** You wonder who left it there. ** You get Bear's Knife. ** End * 4) About It Forage-able items Special Parts Category:Locations